


The Sea and the Stars

by Sparrow (hersilentlanguage), telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Humor, BAMF Carlos de Vil, BAMF Jay (Disney), Captain!Jay, Co-Written, F/F, Firstmate!Mal, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jay (aka the legendary Sinbad), Jaylos-centric, M/M, Pining, Pirate!Carlos, Princess!Evie, future Malvie, role reversal (Jay's in charge)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: “101,” Uma murmurs, her back still turned to Jay.Captain Jay, better known as the infamous Sinbad, has established himself as the most feared pirate on the high seas.Rising like a phoenix from the ruins of his father's failures, Jay has spent years ensuring his reputation as the most ruthless, cunning, brave, and charming thief to ever plague the coast. With a solid crew and an enviable ship at his command, there's no foe he hasn't defeated and no treasure that's been kept from him. He has the respect of his fellows and the reverence of the commonfolk (if not the authorities).But he's about to face his biggest challenge yet.Join Sinbad on his greatest journey, beginning with the acquisition of a most elusive prize in the form of a freckled, defiant second mate, Carlos de Vil; from here on out, with his loyal first mate Mal always at his side, Jay will meet friends old and new, face down monsters (and his own past), and maybe, if he's lucky, win the one thing he wants that can't be stolen...A lot can happen in 101 days.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (future chaps), Harry Hook & Carlos de Vil (minor), Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay & Uma (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Uma & Carlos de Vil, ex-Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Sea and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> _Sparrow:_ If you enjoy this story, you can thank Telli for the fact that it exists, because there's no way you'd be about to read this chapter otherwise. The seed of this fic was a comment I made about how Jay would make a really hot Sinbad lol. Telli got me hype about actually seeing this come to life, so we plotted out a whole multi-chap and while I was moping about writer's block, she got to work and banged out an amazing first draft that got me inspired to sit down and be more useful. ;) 
> 
> Anyway, Telli's one of my favourite writers and just the loveliest person. This first chap was super fun to work on with her, and I'm so excited to share the rest of this story with you all! This is just the beginning (literally). We have lots of excellence planned. <3
> 
>  **CW (this chap only):** minor swearing, non-con flirting/light touching, dub-con contractual agreements

“There you are,” Jay murmurs, grin sharp and predatory as he leans out over the side of the ship, eyes fixed on a dark shape still a few miles out. He can’t help but laugh when the ship jolts and the sea spray lands like spit on his face. He can just imagine Uma with her telescope in hand, teeth grit and hand raised while her crew awaits her signal. She’ll know by now, from the blood red sails, whose ship it is that’s clipping through the sea-foam, quick as lightning—

She’ll know he’s come to collect, and he knows she won’t run from him.

They’re friends, after all—in the loosest, threadbare sense of the word.

This whole affair, though? Strictly business.

* * *

“That’s it, mates! Use the grapples! Let’s pull that ship in—put some muscle into it!”

Jay surveys his crew with pride from the quarterdeck, a smile on his face as he descends the stairs to assist them, dodging nimbly to avoid a grappling hook that swings in from his left—ducking low to avoid another curving in from ahead.

“Come _on_ , men,” he sighs, looking pointedly at a few of his newer recruits. They look as lost as drunken farmers on the deck, but it suits Jay fine; damn him for it (and he knows his first mate does)—he just can’t help trying to make pirates out of stray dogs. He was like them once, wasn’t he? They’ll learn, in time—

“Tie them to the _mizzenmast_ —’less you wanna go for a swim, got it?” He grabs a few of the hooks that land near him, then starts to secure them to the main mast, sparing a glance to the less-seasoned among his crew. “Like this, see? No, that’s—like _this,_ Rattlebones! You’ll topple the ship if you tie them every which way!”

Finally, satisfied to step back, Jay catches a flash of vibrant purple, and turns to catch his first mate’s eye. He motions for her to follow as he makes his way back up to the helm, one hand on his hat to tip it forward against the sunlight.

Fast on her captain’s heels, Mal is bounding up the steps and standing next to him within seconds. She’s quiet, at first, the same as he is—just watching the scene in front of them unfold. It’s chaotic, at a glance, but there’s a rhythm to the work—a pattern to the movements, if you know what to look for (and she does).

“Petey!” she snaps, taking a step toward the railing. “Get back to work! What the hell are you doing?” The sailor she’s addressed looks like he’s heard the voice of god. He stares up into the sky, stumbling out from behind a few barrels—

It’s then Mal sees he’s got his pants down, hands cupped and ready for a piss.

Her cheeks go red, and she hisses down at him, “You’re swabbing tonight, you fucking mackerel!” She hears Jay snort a laugh as she says it, making her swing her head about to fix him with a glower. “Load of help _you_ are, _Captain…”_

Jay only smirks at that, eyes flickering away to the bulk of Uma’s ship alongside theirs. “Got my priorities,” he says simply, causing Mal to raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, about that,” she begins with a hint of a frown, “you haven’t told me what exactly we’re getting out of this whole shitshow.” She crosses her arms as she looks out over the grapple-ridden deck, now frowning in earnest. “Whatever Uma owes you, it _better_ be worth all this damage,” she mutters. “Crew’s gonna need a whole damn day at anchor just to patch us up, and that’s not even—”

Jay raises a hand to cut her off, though he doesn’t respond immediately. He’s smirking, but faintly, as he stares out at the neighbouring _Lost Revenge,_ now secured to the broadside of his own ship, the _Arabian Night_.

“Uma owes me everything,” he says at last, voice quiet and intense. “She needed an ally, someone to vouch for her when she was forming her crew, and against my better judgement, I helped her. I’ve helped her out more than I should’ve.” He pauses, brow creased in a thoughtful frown. “Probably,” he adds quickly, shaking his head. “The point is, she’s made a name for herself now, and since I had a hand in that, I think it’s only fair I start collecting on a few favours…”

“Mm,” Mal replies, nodding absentmindedly. Her eyes are on Uma as she directs her crew to lay out planks for the _Night’s_ crew to board the _Revenge._ “I just hope she’s got something worthwhile,” she sighs, glancing at Jay. “Hell of a lot of work to put in if we end up leaving with nothing to show for it.”

Jay just smiles, clapping Mal on the shoulder as he walks past her, heading for the stairs. “Guess we’ll see, won’t we, Mally?” He chuckles when she swats at him, unimpressed by the nickname. “She might not have any gold on her, but there’s other types of treasure…” He moves down onto the deck with Mal at his back; when she comes up beside him, he adds in a low voice, “Trust me—she’ll have something useful, something I want. All I have to do is figure out what…”

* * *

_What, indeed?_ Jay still doesn’t know.

It’s been over an hour of this back-and-forth—

“Uma, _seriously?”_ he groans, slouching where he stands, but definitely not pouting. “What in the hell am I going to do with a shit-ton of cannonballs?”

“Um…” Uma raises an eyebrow, like she’s sure he must be acting. “Thought it’d be obvious.” She rolls her eyes when Jay just stares at her, still sullen. “You’re a _pirate,_ aren’t you? The mighty ‘Sinbad’?” Her lips twitch as she speaks the name, and she can see Jay start to straighten up, dark eyes hardening as she continues, unfazed: “Last I checked, what I’m offering’s pretty valuable in our line of work, so…” She smiles a little, toying with her braids. “Take it or leave it, _Sinbad._ ”

Scoffing, Jay turns away from her and begins to pace the deck, thinking hard on the offer. Were she anyone else, he’d have his sword at her neck—no mercy, no patience, no formalities. He’d have taken her ship and they’d be done here, but—

Damn it, they’re _not_ friends, she’s just—her and her crew, they’re too _familiar_.

That’s why he doesn’t have to look to know it’s Harry’s voice he hears, roughly whispering, “Wake up! Gil, you dolt, _wake up_.” Jay looks, anyway, in time to see Gil snorting awake at a nudge from Harry’s boot. They’re in the shade, about a sword’s length from Uma, who narrows her eyes when she catches Jay staring.

 _“Well?”_ she prompts with a hint of venom.

Jay stops his pacing and narrows his eyes, remembering what Mal had said just earlier: _‘Hell of a lot of work to put in if we end up leaving with nothing to show for it.’_

Crossing his arms, Jay answers coolly, “We don’t need any deadweight.”

Uma makes a face and looks about to argue, but Jay shakes his head decisively, pressing on: “It’s not my style—you should know that.” He glances back at Mal, who raises an eyebrow at him. “When’s the last time we even lit a cannon, M?”

Mal shrugs, and Jay nods seriously, uncrossing his arms to gesture grandly at her, like she’s gone and proven his point by her shrug alone. “Something else,” he insists, staring Uma down. (She’s standing stiffly as she stares at him, in turn, with her hands on her hips, jaw tense.) “You’ve got more than _cannonballs_ on—”

 _“Enough!”_ comes a voice from somewhere behind Uma, Harry, and Gil.

Jay’s surprised—stunned, actually—when Uma only smirks at the interruption, not even turning to look at the young man coming up behind her from— _where?_

“Oi! I’ve told ya to close the damn hatch,” Harry grumbles, going to kick it shut.

The young man ignores him, stalking forward until he’s in front of his captain, not exactly tall enough to eclipse her, but god, if he isn’t trying. He’s got his chest puffed out and his shoulders squared, every muscle defined by tension—

He reminds Jay of a puppy with his big brown eyes and soft pink lips; sure, he’s sneering—halfway to snarling, really—but all Jay can think, the longer he stares at him, is this boy must be the prettiest thing he’s ever seen—

Pretty even in his stained and torn-up shirt, his freckled skin marked up with ink and grease and—was that… blood in his hair, or just a trick of the light?

Jay’s eyes comb through the young man’s wispy curls—white like sea foam, spilling out from beneath a tightly-knotted red rag, draping down across his forehead and spiralling out around his ears—making Jay’s fingers twitch from the want to reach out and—

“What the hell are you staring at?”

Jay clenches his jaw, then forces a smirk, about to remind this pretty pup who he’s speaking to when, with a last intolerant glare, said pup turns promptly on his heel and addresses Uma, leaving Jay to gape at his undisciplined manner.

“Captain,” the young man begins, nodding to Uma, “there are strong winds blowing in from the east; based on my calculations, that gives us less than an hour before we’re caught up in a storm, so…” He tilts his head back to indicate Jay as he continues: “I think it’s about time we settle this childish bickering and get on our way—” He throws Jay a pointed glance. “—for all our sakes.”

Uma smiles agreeably, but before she can reply, Jay scoffs loudly and takes a step, ready to tear into this ill-trained _pet_ of Uma’s. Pretty or not, Jay thinks, no one, least of all a _barnacle_ of a sailor, speaks to _him_ like he’s some pestering brat.

“Listen, I don’t know who—”

 _“You,”_ the young man loudly interjects, turning to face Jay without a scrap of fear in his eyes, “don’t know much, apparently—” (Jay hears a treasonous noise from Mal, disguised as a cough. He might have glared at her were he not so busy staring at the finger jabbing knife-like at his chest.) “—so, let me enlighten you, _sir,_ as to what my captain’s offering…”

Stepping back, the young man glances to Uma, as if just now realizing he might be out of line here. Jay half-expects she’ll call off her guard dog, but instead, she just smirks, her eyes full of mirth and—admiration? Respect? _That’s intriguing._

“We put _ourselves_ at a disadvantage with this offer,” the young man resumes. “The cannonballs are invaluable cargo, and would serve your ship well in a storm. The added weight will help maintain balance, meaning far less risk of your ship tipping over if you encounter any massive waves.”

“Is that right?” Jay drawls, slipping into a smile as he considers the pup, whose scowl only deepens for the way Jay’s eyes are wandering. “Well then,” Jay says pleasantly, now certain he’s found his treasure, “I don’t know how I could resist such a _tempting_ offer…” He grins. “Thank you for opening my eyes—uh…?”

Jay extends his hand with an expectant look, chuckling quietly when the young man just stares at his hand, confused, then glances back to Uma. “I don’t know your name,” Jay prompts, reaching to pull one of the young man’s hands out from the fold of his arms. He gets a startled look for his trouble, but slowly, tentatively, the handshake is returned—along with generous eye contact.

“Carlos,” the young man answers belatedly, blinking at Jay like he’s just seen him for the first time. “Uma’s second mate,” he adds quickly, glancing back.

Uma smiles as she steps up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The smile is genuine only for Carlos, in that moment their eyes meet. When she looks at Jay, her lips press tight, and her eyes flicker down to the still-entwined hands—

“Carlos,” Jay repeats, ignoring Uma’s possessive stare. “Captain Jay…” He tips his head forward so that the brim of his hat brushes Carlos’ curls. “You probably know me as Sinbad, greatest thief of the high seas.” He winks as he straightens up, still shaking Carlos’ hand, slow and purposeful, their eyes locked until—

Carlos tears his hand from Jay’s grip and, without another word, moves to stand behind his captain, watching Jay suspiciously from around her shoulder.

“Well, Uma,” Jay begins, his smile disarming. “Lucky for you, Carlos here has opened my eyes to your _generous_ offer, so I’ll be happy to accept it…”

Uma smiles back, eyes shining with triumph. “Perfect, I’ll—”

Jay raises a hand to stop her. _“If,”_ he continues, “I get Carlos, too.”

“W-what?” asks Uma, her usual confidence faltering. She stares at Jay for a long, quiet moment after that, like she’s waiting for him to laugh and say he’s joking. Just behind her, Carlos looks equally stunned, lips parted slightly in a way that Jay can’t help but be distracted by—at least until Uma begins to shake her head.

“Are you _kidding?”_ she snaps, eyes hardening on Jay. “My second mate? No.” She crosses her arms and continues to shake her head, teal braids flying around her shoulders as she buckles down on her stance: “No way. Out of the question.”

The smile drops from Jay’s face, but instead of getting angry, he just shrugs, as casual as ever. “Suit yourself,” he replies, taking a half-step back and hooking his thumbs into his belt. “I guess this means we’re at an impasse.” He shrugs again, like he could care less. “I’ll just have to jump in on your raids until I’m satisfied we’re even, hmm?”

Uma’s eyes grow wide as she scrambles to answer: “What—I mean—” She clears her throat, then puts her hands on her hips. “Why would you even _want_ Carlos?”

Jay raises an eyebrow, glancing from Uma to Carlos, who meets him with a glare so hot, he can’t help but smile. _How could he not want Carlos?_ That was the better question here—and one that Uma seemed, all at once, determined to answer.

“He won’t take orders,” Uma warns, “especially not from you.” She crosses her arms. “He’s trouble—always getting into fights. Right, Harry?” Uma whirls to seek out her first mate, finding him gambling in the corner with another of the crew some feet away. _“Harry,”_ she grits out, gesturing for him to come over.

“Oh, ah—right she is!” says Harry, leaping up onto his feet and stumbling to join them. He drapes himself like a shawl over Carlos’ shoulders, making the shorter man grunt in protest. “Hiii, Jay,” he adds in a teasing drawl, pleased to finally be called up to join the proceedings. He’d been asked to stay back from when they’d first caught the _Night_ on their tails, given certain history with Jay, but now…

“Harry,” Jay answers coolly, not liking the way Harry’s hands are gripping at Carlos’ shirt, even if he can’t quite resent the effect of Carlos’ hem riding up.

“As I was saying,” Uma says testily, shooting a look at Harry. “You don’t want Carlos. He’s—he’s a runt!” Her voice was strained, like it pained her to say that.

(Just as Jay had figured, then. He’d found the treasure he came for.)

“Just look at him!” Uma presses, stepping aside to gesture at Carlos.

“I’m looking,” Jay replies with amusement, smirking at Carlos’ expression. He returns his attention to Uma, then, more serious as he explains to her, “I could really use someone with brains like his on my crew. Muscles and stupidity can only get you so far. I can already tell he’d be a… worthwhile asset,” Jay adds with a wink in Carlos’ direction, earning a grimace from Uma’s second mate.

“He’s not for sale,” Uma grits out, slowly moving to stand back in front of Carlos.

Jay flashes his palms in a pacifying gesture. “That’s not what I’m proposing.” He holds Uma’s gaze. “It’s a contract, plain and simple. He’ll work for me until your debt’s paid, then I let him go—I swear.” Jay crosses two fingers to signify an oath. If they’re agreed, he’ll soon be swearing it in earnest above their crossed swords.

“How long?” she asks quietly, causing the scowl on Carlos’ face to twist into a look of surprise and betrayal that actually makes Jay regret this for a moment.

“100 days,” he replies after a moment of consideration.

Uma huffs and shakes her head in disbelief. _“100 days?”_ she echoes. “I—”

“101,” Jay says flatly, raising his eyebrows in challenge. “So, what do you say? Do we have an accord or do I keep counting up? I can do this all day.” (He’s bluffing, of course; he knows a storm is coming, just as Carlos had predicted.)

“Captain,” Mal murmurs, her eyes on the sky.

Jay raises his chin, mind set on his prize. He stares down Uma until she looks away, turning bodily to face her second mate, still weighed down by Harry.

“Oi!” Harry complains as he’s promptly shoved away.

Ignoring him, Carlos nods curtly to Uma. He mumbles something Jay can’t hear, at which Uma lays a hand on his shoulder. Carlos tenses at the touch, but doesn’t swat at her like he does Harry, who’s taken to fussing a hand through his curls—

“Hook,” Carlos warns him, eyes flashing with annoyance.

“Oh, aye, I’m ‘Hook’ to ya now,” Harry pouts in response. “Why, jus’ last ni—”

“Harry,” Uma cuts in, her tone more somber than serious. “Not the time.”

Jay clears his throat, eliciting a sharp sigh from Uma, who finally turns to face him again with a hardened expression. Their eyes lock and she slowly nods—

“Alright,” she declares, her chin held high and her hand poised to take her sword. “You _swear…”_ She pulls her sword out and angles it low, waiting for Jay to do the same before she continues: “In exactly 100 days—”

“101,” Jay interrupts with a hint of a smile.

Uma purses her lips, resuming as if he hadn’t spoken: “—you’ll meet me where I am, at any port of my choosing, and _fully_ relinquish your hold on my second…?”

Chuckling, Jay chances a look at Carlos, who flatly refuses to meet his eyes this time. “If I ever _get_ a hold, then sure.” He grins at Uma, unfazed by her glower.

“This is an oath, Jay,” she says dangerously, sliding her sword against his until the blades begin to shriek. “You will _swear_ to me on this sword, as well as your ship, that _exactly_ 101 days from now, you _will_ return Carlos to me, or—”

“Face your wrath, yeah, I got it.” Jay taps his sword against hers. “Deal.” He straightens up quickly, sheathing the blade. Uma’s slower to sheathe hers—reluctant, of course. She has an almost guilty air about her as she turns away.

“Carlos,” Uma begins, not the tone of a captain, but a friend.

“I’ll get my things,” Carlos cuts in before she can say anything further. He bumps shoulders with Harry as he turns and breezes past, dodging Gil, who reaches out to him, and another crewmate who approaches with a paper and a question.

Jay’s eyes trail after Carlos until he disappears into a hatch.

“101,” Uma murmurs, her back still turned to Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! We'd love to hear your thoughts, but no pressure. <3
> 
> We're both on Tumblr if you want to say hi or ask us any questions: [@telli1206](http://telli1206.tumblr.com) and [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
